


Tyler's Torments

by CacaoNibs



Series: Tyler's Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, CFNM, Crying, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Consensual Bondage, Shotacon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoNibs/pseuds/CacaoNibs
Summary: 10 year old Tyler is forced to work at a special strip club for women who have been hurt by men and want to take their anger out on helpless male servants. The pain and humiliation get progressively worse with each new day, but the money he's making is saving his family from financial ruin.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tyler's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850365
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. It's only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several chapters from this story, the first one might not be as bad as the tags describe but the story will get darker in due time.

The day that ten-year-old Tyler dreaded had finally come; it was December 10th, the last day of school. Every time this date was mentioned in class for the past few weeks, the boy would shudder and feel nauseated instead of cheering with the rest of the children. It wasn't because he loved school or anyone in it, and it wasn't because he hated anyone at home either. He dreaded that day because he had made an agreement with his parents and some shady people, a deal that would prevent them from going into poverty.

Some months ago his father was laid off, and his mother's job at the grocery store wouldn't keep them afloat. His father had tried to get another job, but every day he received nothing but rejection letters from previous interviews. A few weeks ago, the blond haired and blue-eyed cherub of a boy was shopping with his father at a cheap market with off-brand items. It was at this place where a woman and two men in suits approached them. Maybe they sensed their despair, but they offered a job... for Tyler. They were very blunt about it, and at first the father rejected them with harsh words... but he kept their card.

Maybe it was out of desperation, or maybe it was the fact that they promised Tyler would only work with women that somehow added some grey to this black and white issue. But one night both his mom and his father called their boy and told him that he'd have no choice but to take the job. Ever since then he had been receiving some papers with crudely drawn diagrams, explicit words and descriptions that made him blush deeply and get his bright blue eyes shiny with tears. To make it worse, sometimes one of the men in suits would give him a test that scored how well he had memorized the papers. Getting all of the answers correct was the only way the deal would proceed, so he was under great pressure every time.

On December 10th he was to head directly to a discreet building after school. He wouldn't even have time to change out of his schoolboy uniform: black shorts and a white shirt with red/black tie. A girl that he secretly liked, Francesca, had missed the last day of school. That was yet another dreadful thing on this day for him, her pretty face would've cheered him up a little bit.

~~

Francesca's worst day of her 11 years of life had happened on December 9th. Late in the evening she was walking home from a friend's and a group of men in their late teens pulled her into their car. They drove with the terrified girl to a secluded place to grope her; they let her keep her virginity but they did rub their penis on her body. They threatened her family if she went to the police, and so the only person who she told was her 21 year old sister, Linda.

"Men are such pigs! Don't cry, Fran! Get ANGRY!" Linda hugged her sister. It was the next day already, December 10th. Francesca had told her parents she wasn't feeling well, and her sister was already on vacation because her college finished earlier.

"I am angry!" Fran cleaned her tears and yelled into her sister's shoulder.

"Good! Then I know just the place to make you feel better!" Linda said.

Linda took Fran out, and already she was noticing how her little sister shuddered and stepped away from every male on sight. This trauma would only get worse if it wasn't addressed immediately. They got to a nondescript building and walked into a narrow alley to knock on the metallic back door.

"Linda? How can we help you today?" A man in a suit answered the door, he looked at Fran and then gave the young woman an even more puzzled look.

"My little sister had a horrible experience last night, she needs this, Aaron."

"Horrible as in..." Aaron stopped when Linda nodded. "Say no more, Linda. Come on in."

"Sis? What is this place?" Fran asked.

"Some of my friends work here, I think you've met Aaron a couple of times but I've never introduced you. This is a very special place for women... we come here and pay for pleasure."

"What? Ew!" Fran walked by a muscular man in a speedo, and then she knew exactly what her sister meant by pleasure. "The last thing I want to see are those... things! Get me out of here, you're the worst sister ever!"

"Calm down, Fran! This is exactly why you should be here, these men can't hurt you, in fact, you can pay to hurt THEM!" Linda said.

"What?" Francesca was intrigued.

An older woman in elegant dress walked up to them. "Yes, my darling, these men would be here to service you... and you would be in control of those... things that they used to hurt you."

"Hello Miss Hudson. Aaron told you already?" Linda asked.

"Yes, of course. We are the world's leaders in helping women and girls recover from such... experiences. Come, darlings, let me show you today's menu." Ms. Hudson led them through some doors and some curtains to a small stage. There she clapped twice and four tall, handsome, muscular men in speedos walked in and formed a line in front of them. "My dear girl, today you can pick any of these servants, go on, choose the most menacing, you'll get to make him your bitch."

Francesca looked at the four gorillas in front of her, she stepped back and slipped, falling on her rear in tears. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Hmm... maybe we're being too quick." Ms. Hudson said.

"Maybe..." Linda said. "Do you have any servants that aren't as big and tall as these? Maybe what she needs is to start with a small..."

Ms. Hudson smiled. "Yes, actually, I do have exactly what she needs. But the one who has experience has his day off today... today... we have a new recruit. You would be his first clients. And this... actually makes him more expensive."

"More expensive for a little guy with no experience?" Linda said in confusion.

"Yes, unfortunately. The new recruit's first session is highly sought after by wealthy old women who pay extra for the awkwardness and the servant's virginity. You could come by tomorrow..."

"No, money isn't a problem for us." Linda said. She pulled out her cellphone and showed her something. "Do you take bitcoin?"

Ms. Hudson smiled and led them to another, more private room. "The recruit will be with you shortly, sit back and relax... and if you want a drink, make sure to order one from him, he will need the practice at the bar."

The room was lit like a movie studio, with powerful lights. Unlike the usual dim lighting for these kind of places, this establishment prided itself in having servants with flawless bodies that should be examined, scrutinized and used for their guests' amusement. The girls sat in a black leather couch that was in front of a special table, one with a dancing metal pole on top of it. Linda caressed her sister's hair.

"Relax, Fran. Keep it together, get ANGRY, remember? You don't want to be the one crying here..."

The girl was comforted by her sister and calmed down, even though there were still butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know what would happen when that door opened again.

~~

Tyler's stomach dropped. He was playing games on his phone in a back room with lockers and praying that he wouldn't be called for duty today. He was told to keep his schoolboy uniform, so at least he wasn't expected to walk around in a speedo like the other men, but he knew well what his clients could ask of him thanks to the papers, diagrams and tests he'd been having for weeks. He was told that his first client would probably be some old lady, so although he was so embarrassed that he wanted to faint, maybe it would feel like a motherly figure looking at him and it wouldn't be as bad.

The woman called him, guided him to a door on a hallway. "Your clients are on the other side, be a good boy and entertain them. If I get any complaints... well I'll have to punish you, and fire you, so it'll all have been for nothing, you hear?"

Tyler swallowed and his throat was dry. "Yes... yes.. miss." He stuttered. He was shaking, blushing, and he couldn't stop himself. If he was feeling this bad when he was still wearing everything, he couldn't imagine how it'd feel to strip.

"Well, go on." Ms. Hudson stepped away and let the boy's shuddering hand open the door. She shoved him in and locked the door behind him.

Tyler was paralyzed in shock. It wasn't some old woman waiting for him on the other side. It was Linda, a friend of his older sister who was often at his home watching movies on TV, and her little sister whom he had a secret crush on, Fran. They were just as surprised as he was when he was pushed in. Very quickly, the boy was shedding tears, and he was frantically wiping them with his sleeves.

"No, no, this can't be!" Tyler said. "How are you here?" He said to both of them. "I can't... I can't do this!" He tried to run away but the door was locked from outside.

"Well well...!" Linda stood up. Fran was still trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. "If it isn't Mel's kid brother? I've always thought you were adorable, this is like a dream come true! Isn't it, Fran?"

"I... I guess?" Fran stood up as well.

Tyler sat with his back against the door and looked at them with terror. "Please... please don't make me do this! Ask for another servant, please!"

"Sweetheart, didn't you take this job willingly?" Linda said.

"Well.. I... not really..." Tyler looked away.

"Perfect!" Linda said, looking at her sister. "You didn't have a choice either, Fran... what happened to you... so now it's your turn to do this to a pig male so he knows how it feels!"

Fran said nothing, but Tyler lifted his head. "What? Did something happen to you, Fran?"

"Shut it, servant." Linda's words made Tyler tremble harder. "Now come up here and dance for us." She beckoned him as she guided her sister to the couch and sat back. "Hurry up! Do I need to call Ms. Hudson and complain?"

"N... No... Noo! Please!" He hurried to the top of the table and gripped the metal tube. He knew what to do for the standard stripping dance, but this would be his first time doing it, and his legs could barely keep him standing from shaking so much.

"Well, do go on... while my sister and I look at the menu." Linda grabbed a plasticized booklet that had the many services available listed, from massages, to body rubs, to special dances, to the many bdsm tools available.

Fran looked at Tyler with some sympathy as he wiped his tears again and slowly started swaying from side to side, a poor attempt at dancing. His trembling hands had trouble undoing his tie.

"Fran, I think this is what you need to start with..." Linda said, pointing at something on the menu. The 11 year old girl blushed, this was surely a bad sign Tyler thought.  
It took some convincing, but Linda finally got through to her sister just as Tyler finished undoing all of the buttons in his shirt. Feeling both girl's eyes on his smooth and sweaty pale chest, he blushed even harder and had to wipe his eyes again.

"Hurry up, Tyler! My sister will have this..." Linda showed Tyler the menu and pointed to the "Underwear body slide", where he is supposed to rub his little boy parts all over the client's body with his briefs still on. He nearly all-out cried again but Linda wasn't done yet. "And when you're done with that, you'll make us both one of those 'Wet Willy' drinks. Non-alcoholic for my sister," She smiled.

The boy was paralyzed again, too much in shock to even cry now. To be doing such things with the girl he admired and his sister's friend... he really wanted to faint this time, but he wouldn't be so lucky. He could sense the impatience in Linda's eyes, and he quickly let his shirt drop. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and shivered... he'd need to drop his shorts next and then... and then... do that... with Fran...

To make matters worse, Linda laughed at his naked upper body. "What a little twerp. See, Fran? He couldn't hurt you even if he wanted to, I think you have more muscle than him!" 

Tyler swayed from side to side, with his arms still crossed over his rosy nipples.

"Oh my god, you're the slowest servant ever... I'm calling Ms. Hudson." Linda pulled out her phone.

"No, no! Please! It's my first time! I'm learning, please forgive me!" Tyler shed a couple more tears but he had to leave them on his cheeks this time as he bent over to bring down his shorts. He awkwardly stepped out of them because he still had his white shoes and long socks on. Before he could get on with the footwear, Linda stopped him.

"No, leave those on... you look ridiculous..." she laughed. "But cute!" she added.

There was nowhere to hide, Tyler just stood there in front of the girls, arms crossed again, looking away from them and furiously blushing. The trembling on his legs was all the more visible now that his thighs were uncovered. And for some strange reason, he felt even more vulnerable with his shoes and socks on. Of course he was completely flaccid, not only was he not sexually curious yet, but the embarrassing situation and the cold air-conditioning vent also made sure to keep erections away.

"Do you even have anything to rub my sister with? I barely see a bulge in there! What do you think, Fran?" Linda continued.

"I think I see it..." Fran answered. She felt bad for Tyler now, but her anger and the tornado of emotions from her experience the day before made her go along.

Tyler wiped his cheeks and sniffled on the back of his hand, but he had nowhere to clean that up now until he got down from the table and went over to the body lubricants on a shelf near the couch. There he used a towel on his hands and face, and did his best to take a deep breath without sobbing.

"M...miss... we have four lubricant flavors and aromas: Strawberry, coconut, vanilla and cinnamon. But we also have the option of... of fresh cream..." Tyler remembered what he was supposed to offer even though he was in such a mortified state.

"Oooh! How interesting!" Linda said. "Do you want to try the cream, Fran?"

"Sure, I guess... do I need to take off my own clothes for this, though?" the girl asked.

"You can just pull up your skirt a little bit, and then pull up your shirt to show your navel. Don't worry, behind those panels is a shower and even if you get some cream on your clothes, you can ask the servant to wash them by hand at the end while you wait in a soft bathrobe." Linda said. "Yes, I've been here a few times before, however those were with a real man..." she winked at her sister and at Tyler.

"Ok, I guess if it's just my legs, my stomach and my arms it's okay." Fran said.

The boy robotically walked over to the mini-fridge and took the cold glass bottle of cream. As per the instructions, he then headed back to the brightly lit table in front of the girls and knelt, arching his back. He slowly poured a liberal amount of cream over his collarbone and nipples, he whimpered at the cold liquid's touch and flow.

"Pour some on your mouth but don't swallow, drool it out, do it." Linda ordered.

"What... but... why?" That wasn't on any instructions he had read.

"So it looks like you have a mouthful of cum you little slut." she answered.

Unable to refuse, he drank a sip from the bottle and then let it dribble out of his lips, making Linda and even Fran point and giggle at his face. His smooth young body was now sufficiently dripping and coated with cream. The white trails and beads gave him a much lewder look, and also his cotton briefs were now partially see-through.

"Look, Fran, you can see the outline of his boy bits now."

Tyler reflexively tried to cover with his hands but he had to stop himself or he'd be breaking the rules.

"Don't worry sweetie," Linda said. "We'll get to see everything up close in just a little bit anyway. Come on, stop wasting time."

He tried to stand but he slipped and fell with his legs open like a splits, the soles of his shoes weren't made to walk over puddles of cream. He groaned while the girls laughed. The humiliation was too much. Tyler had to wipe his eyes again with his naked palm. "Please, Fran... I'm begging you... don't make me do this..."

Fran felt bad for her classmate, but the idea of giving payback for what she experienced was too much fun, it trumped her compassion. She looked at her sister and shrugged, ignoring the boy's pleas she simply tapped her thighs and waited for the red-faced boy to carefully walk up to her knee. He hesitated, his mouth was dry, and his heart raced like never before. He let his knees touch her right one before reluctantly sliding in, opening his legs and letting his covered-yet-cream-soaked perineum rest on her thigh.

Protocol demanded that he make eye-contact with the client during this service, even though his classmate's eyes were the last place on earth he wanted to look into. With trembling breath and jello-like arms, he placed both hands just above Fran's shoulders on the couch and looked at her, mere inches away from her face while he slowly slid up and down her leg. "Miss... you... you may... touch me... anywhere and anyway you want to..." He forced those protocol words out of his white-stained lips.

Fran didn't answer him, and he was so focused on the moment, and on praying that he wouldn't cry so close to his crush's face, that he didn't notice Linda behind him. He shuddered when he felt her delicate hands grab his sides and her warm breath on his ear.

"Is there something you want to tell my sister, Tyler?"

Tyler froze. "What.. what do you mean, miss?"

"I'm talking about that cutesy little poem I once found on your backpack when you left it at your sister's room. We both 'aww'd' out hearts out when we read it in September, but then I kept waiting for Fran to tell me about the boy who wrote her a love poem... and nothing. You never gave it to her, right? You little coward... I wonder just how tiny your balls are." Linda said.

Fran looked shocked, not as much as Tyler, but still, shocked. No boy had ever paid attention to her before, it would've been nice to get a love letter, one of the nicest things in her life, actually. "Tyler... is that true?"

The boy couldn't stop himself from crying again, this time a mere inches away from Fran's face. He tried to look aside and get off of her but he was held in place by Linda. "No one likes a crybaby boy, Tyler." Linda scolded him. "Be a little man and confess to her."

"F...f..ff...Fran... I.." Tyler tried to hold back his tears but he could barely speak.

"Actually, wait." Linda ordered. "Sis, must've felt how tiny his little thing is by now, are you ready to face it?"

Fran was still stunned. "I... I guess..."

"Bare it all for my sister, kid. I'll help you with your little shoes and socks."

Tyler, who was too shocked to move, was quickly positioned and held so that Linda could hold on to his footwear and throw it away. By the time he had snapped out of it, he had been picked up by the young woman and made to stand facing Fran, who was still sitting.

"Now, drop your boy's briefs, we'll judge your little peepee and decide if you're worthy..." Linda then sat down, and with a silent threat, pulled out her phone.

Tyler could feel his heart banging against his ribs, he hooked his thumbs on the waistline and bent over, letting the briefs fall to his ankles and stepping over them. The cream had been absorbed by the cotton and accumulated in his privates. Every single wrinkle and pore had a white streak or white bead. Everyone blushed, but none harder than Tyler, who felt his cheeks catch fire. He was forbidden from covering himself with any hand, so he just tightened his grip on each of his own thighs, especially as he needed tremendous willpower to resist this reflex when the girls began giggling, laughing and pointing. He quivered at the feeling of the cold air hitting the wet cream coating his privates. He could just feel the girls' gaze on his preteen boy parts like a tingling physical sensation.

The boy's smooth genitals were everything Linda had hoped they'd be. They were silky, made even more so by the cream. They were tiny, his uncut, flaccid wiener couldn't be bigger than her pinky finger, and his balls like a little fluffy marshmallow. Fran was ready to be brave, but there was nothing to be brave for. Those boy bits looked absolutely harmless, cute and fragile.

"See, sis? Does that tiny pecker look anything like the ones that hurt you?" Linda asked.

"No... it's so small and wrinkly, like a little caterpillar." Fran said.

"Come closer, servant." Linda beckoned with her finger.

Tyler obeyed, his eyes were shiny and his nose still sniffled.

Fran giggled again. "Ew, is he peeing?"

"No, that's just some cream that got caught inside his foreskin dripping out." Linda answered. "Well? You still have to rub that peepee on my sister's belly from the previous service! Get to it." Linda clapped.

This was the first time, in long while, that anyone else would be feeling his pecker and balls. The vague memories of him being young enough to be bathed by his parents seemed like a lifetime ago. Tyler crossed his arms and shuddered, the embarrassment from having his angelic body on display came in waves. The fear of having a complaint made was worse, though, so he was soon in position: His knees on either side of Fran's waist on the couch, and his dangling bits a few inches over her belly. He could see that there were still drops of cream dripping from his foreskin, leaving white spots on his crush's skin. He was afraid she'd be disgusted, but she kept smiling at him, and blushing herself. He lowered himself and his boy parts made contact with her skin; she sighed and giggled. He knew what to do next so he did as the diagrams instructed, rubbing up and down, side to side, in circles and shapes... the only thing he couldn't do was maintain eye-contact. That is until he felt Fran's hand on his cream-streaked chin which forced him to look at her.

"You were telling me something before my sis got you to strip..." she said.

"F...Fran..." Tyler gulped.

"Don't stop." Fran ordered. Tyler resumed the rubbing.

"I L...L...love you Fran..." Tyler said with a weak voice, but he was startled by Linda clapping.

"Good boy!" She ruffled his hair. "I thought you'd cry again instead of telling her, but it looks like those tiny, creamy bits are stronger than they look!"

"They're so nice and warm and soft, though..." Fran smiled.

"Yes, our poor boy hasn't been able to get a stiffy this whole time... must be the cold, but we'll fix that soon. First, though, I think that's enough. Go make us our beverages... the 'Wet Willies'" Linda said.

Tyler moved away and walked over to the shelf with the towels, that's when he felt Linda's hand take it from behind him. "I'll clean your thingy up, turn around..." He obeyed. She wasn't rough but she wasn't gentle either. In a few seconds she dried and cleaned off all of the cream from the boy's privates, she even got a piece of the cloth inside of his foreskin's opening and moved it around. This made Tyler wobble and forced him to lean on her shoulders while she knelt.

"All done now. We'll leave the cream stains on the rest of your body where they are, you look so slutty and cute..." Linda said while caressing his cheek. "Go."

The 'Wet Willy' was a simply drink made from pomegranate syrup, seltzer, ice and vodka, but it was the preparation which made it special. Tyler took all of the ingredients from the bar and the mini-fridge and moved them to the table. Then he began by filling two glasses with ice and carbonated water, and a third one with the concentrated pomegranate syrup. While facing the girls, he was to squat and dip his genitals in the red liquid, and then clumsily dip them in the iced seltzer. He groaned at the feeling of red, sticky liquid in his balls and pecker, but the icy fizzy water was worse, he gasped, and amused his clients. He had to repeat the dipping method several times until the iced drink was red enough. Then, for Linda's drink, he had to put his now red-dyed boy parts on the glass' rim and pour over them a shot of vodka.

"Ow! It burns!" Tyler quickly moved his parts away from the glass when he was done, there wasn't a warning about this in the manual.

"Aw, poor little boy." Linda took a sip from her drink and got closer to the kneeling Tyler, who had both hands over his genitals trying to soothe the alcohol burn. "Don't worry, we'll clean you up and give that little... caterpillar of yours some nice attention." She eyed the bdsm table on the other corner of the room while she kissed Tyler's blushing cheek.

End of Chapter 1


	2. A Boy's Virginity: The Miracle Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten-year-old Tyler's first session at the secret strip club keeps getting worse.

"Actually, little servant..." Linda forced Tyler to get up by pulling his arm. "You go get yourself clean at the shower... very clean, everywhere, my sister and I will wait for you at the bdsm table."

"L-linda... no... please..." Tyler's boyish mind was hoping the drinks and the rub would be the worst of it, but now he knew they wouldn't be. He read some of the things that could happen in the bdsm table... many of them very painful, he was no longer just mortified beyond his limits, now he was also terrified.

"Tyler, if I have to keep repeating my orders with you the whole session I'm gonna give you a zero stars review on my way out." Linda said.

"Okay, okay...! I'm sorry!" Tyler hurriedly left towards the privacy panels in one end of the room and disappeared behind them. 

There was a fancy stainless steel toilet, sink, and a shower cubicle with tons of water jet nozzles at different heights. He lathered shower gel all over himself, got rid of the cream stains and the red coloring on his privates, and as per protocol he made sure to clean in-between his buttcheeks. The glass panel on the cubicle had fogged up, and when he opened the door he saw Francesca standing with a towel. He had just rubbed his penis and testicles on her belly and yet he still instinctively covered himself. Covering was very much against the rules but he couldn't help it this time, he was about to rectify his mistake when Fran got nearer and stroked a lock of golden wet hair out of his eyes, and then draped the towel around his shoulders. 

"Tyler... I'm sorry, I can't stop..." Fran said before she left and gave him privacy with the towel. A minor kindness, considering what would await him at the bondage table. The girl's feelings about this were like a pendulum, she wanted revenge against the male gender and she craved to play with the boy's body, which she found adorable... or actually be humane and let him out of his misery. Every time she was close to telling him he could get his clothes again and spend the rest of the session doing nothing, the adrenaline of having power and control over someone else won.

The boy finished drying himself and saw the girls sitting by the bdsm rack, in a futile attempt at modesty he had wrapped the towel around his waist and he walked up to them with a trembling lip.

"You can leave the towel on, we'll take it from you," Linda winked and also tapped the table and beckoned.

"Fran... please... please don't do this to me..." Tyler begged but he got closer to the table anyway.

"Fran?" Linda turned to her sister. "Is that how you sounded yesterday?"

The little girl nodded and said nothing.

"Good, this is your turn to be on the other side."

By now, Tyler had sat and laid down face-up on the platform, there were arm and leg restraints, lots of joints, locks, switches, and levers to adjust it into all kinds of positions. Tyler was shivering to the point of chattering his teeth, yes the table was metallic and icy, but his fear was even worse. He wasn't good at withstanding pain at all, he once famously cried over a papercut in class... in fact he had cut himself with Fran's poem, he cut across his palm when reaching into his backpack for it. After being laughed at for his tears over a minor cut, he felt too embarrassed and unworthy to give it to her.

"Arms up, little boy," Linda commanded. 

Tyler did as he was told, for now he still had the towel over his privates, but he knew he'd lose it soon, and the thought made his cheeks glow again. Each of his wrists was fastened to the table just above his head. Linda then seductively sucked on her fingers before tracing a line starting from his neck, down to his rosy right nipple and circling it... then she moved on to the left nipple and twirled the areola a little bit. The boy's trembling chest recoiled and twitched even more under her touch. He suddenly heard the air conditioning vent stopping; he looked around while Linda drew invisible patterns in his chest and found Fran at the thermostat, having turned it off and giving him a sympathetic look.

Linda kept going down to the boy's belly, where she played with his "innie" navel. Tyler's trembling slowed down, but he kept fidgeting under her finger's touch. "Shall we have a closer look at you again? I think it's time we played with the caterpillar and the rest of your cute and luscious body," Linda leaned in and suckled on his left nipple before turning that into a kiss. A sound came from Tyler like a high-pitched moan or a yelp, just like a girl's. Linda laughed and pulled off the towel. 

The boy twisted his legs, again he could not control a reflex to try to cover himself, but there wasn't much he could do to hide his preteen willy from the girls standing on each of his sides. 

"Bend your knees..." Linda ordered. "Now spread them open like a butterfly's wings." 

The boy sobbed weakly and did everything he was told, he felt some cold supports being pulled up from the table and pressing against his legs. A restraint from each tube was tied just above his knees, preventing him from closing his legs. Now he was stuck in the most exposing pose imaginable, and in the most vulnerable state he'd ever been in, he couldn't even wipe his own tears. 

"Please don't hurt me..." the boy whispered in defeat. He could not keep eye-contact, he look away at the nearest wall. 

"We'll do whateeeever we want with you..." Linda got close to Tyler's face and licked one of his tears. "But first, a quick anatomy lesson for Fran. Come, sis." Fran quickly joined her sister in-between Tyler's open legs. "So just a quick run-down in case you haven't had a sex-ed class yet. This is what boys hide under their shorts. The little sac is called the scrotum, it holds two little testicles. Boys are really sensitive to being hit here, even a minor kick or slap can really hurt them, look..." she flicked her middle finger at Tyler's right testicle, making him yelp and squirm. "See that? He's not acting. You try it."

"Woah..." Fran said. She did the same thing on his left testicle, and the boy jerked again, he made a sound like a low, shaky, heartrending moan.

"And now, the 'caterpillar', as you called it. This little wiggly thing can get hard when boys are aroused, this is where they pee from and where they squirt their sperm. Tyler should be too young to make sperm but old enough to make a clear liquid that's thicker than pee if we stimulate him enough. It all comes out of this little slit..." Linda pulled the boy's supple foreskin back and revealed the very tip of his shiny head and the exit of the urethra. 

"It looks like Tyler's foreskin is still too tight, on older boys it can be pulled back and reveal the whole penis head." Linda had tried to pull it back but about midway but Tyler suddenly squirmed and whimpered a 'no'. She could see clearly that the skin's rings were far too constricting on the glistening glans. "Wanna see something funny, though? On uncut boys like Tyler, the slippery skin of the glans is actually WAY more sensitive than the balls, it's just about the most sensitive part of a boy! Check this out." Linda barely touched the exposed glans with her fingernail and ran it around, Tyler screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! No! God! Please stop! Please make it stop! Fran! Help me!" He flailed and struggled against his bonds. 

Fran pulled her sister's hand away. "That's... that's... so interesting... why is it so sensitive? The way he screamed..."

"It's just a part of their body that has a lot of nerve endings and it doesn't get touched because it's constantly covered. I think it's like touching the skin under our nails or something... so it's important to remember to take it easy while punishing that little part, you don't want to be rough and make him pass out or something. At least not before you've had your fun everywhere else..."

Having his privates examined and hurt at their whim was too much for the child to bear. He sobbed as he pleaded. "Please... Fran... why are you doing this to me... please stop... I'm begging you, no more."

Fran was overwhelmed by his words, because they were very similar to the words she said the night before to her captors. Linda noticed her shock and slapped Tyler. "Quit whining, aren't you hearing what we've been saying? Fran was attacked last night. She needs to be shown just how weak and pathetic men are so she doesn't end up damaged... like you... like all of you."

"But... but... I..." Tyler didn't know what to answer, and his right cheek stung.

"But nothing, be quiet and obey." Linda said.   
"Sis, come and help me with these levers, we're going to lift his legs so that his knees are touching his chest."

With the girl's assistance, Tyler was put in the most uncomfortable position he could imagine, not to mention embarrassing. His testes and pecker were still exposed and on top of that his buttcheeks opened by the pose, revealing his twitching anus. He was sure that this was the first time he had felt a draft in such hidden place of his body. He could not blush harder than he did just then, and though he was no longer shivering, he was now sweating and twitching against his bonds. 

"You got the cream?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Fran said. Tyler heard the sound of another glass bottle tapping against the table. 

"I'll coat his little hole and you coat the toy... time for you to get messy again Tyler." Linda leaned over to see his face and winked.

The boy whimpered when he felt the thick liquid being drizzled around his perineum and anus. Then he felt Linda's fingers sliding all over his innermost areas, circling the rosebud. She pressed against the butthole, but she stopped short of penetrating him. 

"Actually, Fran..." Linda caught her sister's attention, the toy she had was completely coated now. "It should be your finger that does it. This is a very special moment, when your finger slides in, you will have taken his virginity... and he will remember this moment, and the person who did it, for the rest of his life. It should be you, Fran, you have that power... from then on every time he pleasures himself he won't be able to help but think about you... right here.. right now, when he's all tied up and exposed to two girls."

That explanation terrified Tyler and broke Fran's heart, yet as usual, her desire for power won over her compassion. "Wow... do I really get to do that..." she got closer and put her middle finger over Tyler's slippery butthole. 

"F...Fran! I'll do anything! Just please..." Tyler said.

"Shhh." Linda placed one finger over his lips and shut him up. "Maybe you should come on over here and make sure you look at his face when you do it. The face of a boy who is penetrated for the first time is priceless... in fact... I'll take video..."

The little girl pressed against the tight anus as she looked into the bound boy's eyes.   
"F...f...f...f...F...Fran..." he whispered shakily.  
Then she pushed in and won, her finger passed the outer boundary of his body and entered his warm, squishy insides. Tyler yelped, gasped and tensed every muscle, even to the point of lifting his hips and arching his shoulders. His tearful eyes were made to keep in contact with Fran's via her hand on his chin, preventing him from moving his face. 

"Historic!" Linda said. "This moment is now officially burned into his brain forever. Now, move your finger, feel his insides, move it in and out... savor the virginity you just took..." While Fran played with his rear, Linda took the bottle of cream and put it up to Tyler's quivering lips. "You know what to do..." 

The boy nodded and sipped a little before drooling all of it out down his chin and cheeks. Linda drizzled the rest all over his body, making him shudder on top of his squirms and winces due to Fran's finger. She massaged his chest and belly through the opening of his legs, using just her fingertips to very lightly run through his young skin. Soon enough she used the same delicate touch on his balls and pecker... and noticed the little sausage was lightly twitching. 

"Fran! Put in the toy now and help me get his legs down again." Linda said. 

Tyler moaned at the feeling of a hard, textured object invading his body like the girl's finger just did. The girls lowered his legs and revealed that his penis was still soft, but it was standing, curved, and yes, twitching. Tyler would've given anything to at least cover his face if not his privates, but his hands were securely out of the way.

Fran looked at the boy's sorrowful eyes. "Sis... can you let me do this alone now? You can sit in the couch." Fran asked.

"You sure? Do you know how to stimulate a boy?" Linda asked.

"I've seen naughty videos, I know the basics." Fran looked at her with confidence.

Linda gave her the thumbs up.

Fran got closer to a weeping Tyler and used a towel to clean up his tears. Then she kissed him on his cream-covered lips, but didn't use her tongue. "It's okay..." she said. "I won't hurt you, and you don't have to be embarrassed anymore, I think you're the cutest boy I've ever seen."

The girl did use her tongue to run down his chest and stopped at a nipple. Licking the cream off in circles. Tyler gasped and his nipples immediately reacted by getting hard. She continued teasing each little rosy dot and suckling on them. Linda watched with a smile how the boy's floppy wiener twitched more frequently. Fran continued to lick down the trails of cream and reached his belly, from there she looked at the nearly-erect penis and kissed his navel. 

Tyler could not help it... nor did he even understand it, but he had now fully bloomed in front of two girls, his erection stood and pointed at a 45 degree angle from his pubic mound. He was reminded of how exposed and vulnerable he was, but now that Linda was away from him, he felt safer with Fran.

The girl drizzled more cream on his erect weenie, making sure some of it pooled at the tip of his foreskin. Then she licked it. Tyler's heart skipped several beats. He took a mouthful of air and his eyes opened fully. It was such an electric sensation. The wetness and warmth of her tongue on his most sensitive place... as well as the moist breath from her nose... they were too strong and the boy could not resist a high-pitched moan. 

She alternated kissing, licking and stroking his pecker... all while being delighted at the angelic squeaks and facial expressions from Tyler's blushing cheeks. After just a couple of minutes, Tyler moaned harder and every one of his muscles tensed, reminding him of the toy in his anus. All of the feelings combined drove him to his first orgasm, he was scared, he didn't know what it was when he felt that pressure build up under the base of his penis... and he was just as surprised as Fran when his toes curled up and a clear fluid flowed out of his glans hole. He was suddenly sapped of all strength and laid back, limp. His pecker was slowly deflating. He looked briefly, and saw that he had just stained Fran's fingers with that strange clear liquid. That image of Fran examining the stringy viscous thing that came out of his peepee quickly swept away his pleasure and brought him back to the land of unbearable embarrassment.

Fran cleaned her hands with another nearby towel and got close to his head. Tyler closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her like this: naked, covered in cream, sweat, saliva, tears and that clear fluid... not to mention he still had a thing in his butthole. But he opened them again when he felt the restraints of his wrists being loosened.

"Careful, his arms might hurt after being extended like that for a while." Linda said.   
She was now beside him. Two girls were all over him and looking at him in such a disgraced state. Tyler had to close his eyes again while Linda and Fran slowly took his arms and lowered them. They did hurt, he sniveled a bit.

"Can you help me get..." Fran asked.   
Her voice was strangely distant. Linda answered something, but Tyler was trying very hard to be somewhere else in his mind. He suddenly felt the restraints on his legs being removed, and two arms: one under his knees and another behind his back. He quickly realized Linda was carrying him, he opened his eyes and saw the couch. He was gently laid on his back, but not before one of his knees was draped over her shoulder so she could access the dildo in his butthole and pull it off. Then there was an arm lifting his head, and then laying it down on something both firm and soft. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was laying face-up on the couch and his head was on Fran's lap. She was stroking his hair.

"Shh...shh... shh... it's okay, we're done now. There's still a couple of hours left on the clock for us, but you can use that time to sleep if you want," Fran said. 

He was still naked and both girls were fully clothed. He was still embarrassed and he was just violated; the trauma was profound but so was the comfort of Fran's gentle scalp massage. The warm tingly sensation of her affection soon made it possible to ignore both of their gazes on his naked body. 

"Thanks, sis, you cured me," Fran said.


	3. Ready or Not, Here Comes the Pain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets his first taste of real cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been following this story, you might notice I reduced the number of chapters from 5 to 4. This does not mean the length of the story has changed, I simply intend to make "chapter 5" it's own separate story. The sequel, if you will.

Tyler woke up a few minutes before Fran and Linda's session finished. He could hear the sisters talking about random subjects and watching videos on their phone. There were two hands on him, one was Linda's on his inner thighs and one was Fran's still on his head, but they weren't moving anymore.

He moaned softly as he slowly remembered where he was and what had just happened. A hefty blush returned to his cheeks when he realized his naked body was in plain view of the two girls.

"Welcome back! I thought we were going to have to wake you up, but I was hoping we didn't have to, you looked so peaceful..." Francesca said.

Tyler sat up and ended in-between the sisters in the sofa, he covered himself with his hands though he knew it was pointless, they had seen, touched and tasted everything already.

"Fran... why did you do this to me?" Tyler asked, looking down at the floor.

"You don't have to explain anything to him, Fran," Linda said.

"It's fine, I'll tell him." Fran answered. "Because I was attacked yesterday by several... men. They did things to me, Tyler, they... they didn't stick their things into me but they rubbed them everywhere after they stripped me. When I woke up earlier today I couldn't even be close to any male. Linda thought this place could help me. We didn't know you'd be working here, I promise that was a surprise... I thought about letting you off and not doing the session but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop. I needed you... to see you, to touch you... and in the end, I do feel like you helped me get better."

"Fran, I'm sorry for what happened to you." Tyler said, looking at her for a second but he still couldn't keep eye contact. "I guess I'm glad I could help you."

But who's gonna help me? Am I not worth helping? Of course I'm not... Those were Tyler's emotions, he couldn't put that into words, but it is what his heart felt.

The door was knocked and Mrs. Hudson opened it.

"Session's over! Go get clean and get dressed, little guy, you're a mess." She said.

She was right, he was sticky with dried cream, saliva, sweat and his face was tear stained.

"Does he have another client already?" Linda asked mockingly while Tyler got up and walked towards the in-room shower with both hands on his groin.

"I think the long session with you was enough for him for today. Tomorrow I'll let him get two sessions. Only one client has scheduled so far so if you want the other spot..." Mrs. Hudson said.

"No," Francesca stepped up before her sister did. "I think one session was enough for me."

"Well if you ever change your mind, Linda has my number," the woman said.

Tyler had overheard, he feeling both glad and dreadful. There were many things that Francesca and Linda didn't do with him, things that other clients might. For now he was happy to let this cleansing warm water soothe his muscles and wash away this horrible moment. The nozzles with the water jets on his sides were a nice touch, this would be his favorite shower ever if it weren't in such a place.

His briefs, socks and shoes were all covered in cream, dairy cream, but he wasn't offered replacements. He wore those the rest of the day as he relaxed in the back room. He tried to get the recent session off his mind but the buttery smell coming from his groin made that hard to do.

He was finally allowed to head home at around 9pm, the club couldn't care less about the boy's security and apparently his family was too embarrassed to pick him up. So he had to walk back, ten or so blocks at night. His town was safe, Francesca's incident was truly an anomaly, yet it was enough to make Tyler walk fast enough to make him huff and puff.

When he got home, he opened the door to his parents serving dinner and his older sister, who was 21, practically jumped from her seat at the table to greet him.

"Hey jamface! How did it go?" She hugged him.

Jamface, her nickname for him ever since she had caught him as a toddler covered in strawberry jam after he had learned to open the fridge by himself and finished a whole jar with his bare hands. He never liked it, but it never bothered him. Not until now.

"Fine, Melanie, let me go," he pushed her away.

"What's wrong? And what is that smell? Were you eating popcorn?" She hugged him again, this time from the back.

"I SAID..." Tyler pushed her away with all of his 10 year old strength and some adrenaline. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE. BITCH!" He jolted past the dinner table and ran straight for the stairs.

"Tyler! Language!" His mom said, but she knew there was no way to expect him to behave after what he must've been through.

The boy didn't answer and disappeared up the stairs, a few seconds later the door to his room was slammed shut.

"Geez, you'd think most boys would be gleeful on the last day of school and their first day of working at a big name video game studio." Melanie said. "Could voice acting really be that tiresome? or could he be going through early hormonal changes?"

"Hard to say," the father said, trying his hardest not to break down. "Let's just give him some space."

"No, I think I'll go see what's wrong," Mel said.

"Melanie, come eat and leave your brother alone, that's an order," her father looked at her sternly.

Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her gut. Her mother and father tried to talk about work and the news but every conversation topic ended after just a few words and a sigh. She could barely eat one piece of their roasted ham before excusing herself.

Upstairs, Tyler's door was shut. It was decorated with superhero character stickers but the most prominent and his favorite was Steel Man. Melanie knocked, there was no answer. She tried calling out his name and knocking, still no answer. She warned that she'd unlock the door with a paperclip, still no answer. So she used a nearby clip to press the button through the tiny orifice outside and forced it open.

Tyler was listening to music, in his bed, wearing his Steel Man pajamas painted like his armor. His hair was wet, probably took a quick shower. He was humming to some song and crying softly with his eyes closed. When Melanie called his name from his right he was startled and rolled away from her. He fell to the floor on the other side.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Melanie hurried to him.

"What is wrong with you! You bitches are all the same! Get away!" Tyler used a toy silvery Steel Man glove to 'shoot' his sister with the hero's signature lasers, but in reality they were just green LEDs at the end of each knuckle accompanied by a sci-fi sound effect on a cheap speaker.

"Ty, I just want to talk, okay? I know how you must feel... to get a job to sustain us at such a young age... it must be so hard. But look on the bright side, you were picked by chance to work for Tempest House! That's like one in a million!"

Anger reached a critical point in Tyler's belly, he was under strict orders not to tell his sister about his true job, but he wouldn't just sit there and hear her talk. He took off the glove and harshly threw it at her face.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Get out! FUCK OFF!" He threw more objects at her, a battery clock in the shape of a UFO, several superhero action figures, some collectible coins and even a stuffed dachshund, his favorite dog breed. Melanie was shocked not just by the display of violence but also by Tyler's blatant disregard for the safety of his once-prized toys. She left in a hurry and closed the door. The boy then sobbed and rolled on the floor, crying into the carpet. And that is where he fell asleep and woke up the next morning.  
\---  
\---  
As per Mrs. Hudson's orders, he arrived in a clean set of schoolboy uniform clothes. This time he was taken directly to the VIP room where his next clients awaited. It was a group of three middle-aged women, all dressed in elegant clothes. One was blonde, one was a brunette, and the third was a redhead, all sitting on a couch in front of a table outfitted with a pole.

"Oohh, he's cuter than I imagined!" said the redhead.

Tyler gulped and felt nauseated, he walked up to the stripping table very reluctantly. The women noticed.

"Amy, you're making him nervous, remember we ordered a newbie," said the blonde.

"Aw, I don't know if I can do this, he's just a baby," said the brunette.

"We all felt that way our first times with a boy, but believe me there's nothing more adorable. Just think of all the girls who have to do this, isn't it fair that we get to enjoy this too?" the redhead said.

"H-hi... Ladies... My name is Tyler, I will be your servant today. I will begin with a regular strip-tease. If you haven't looked at the menu you are encouraged to do so, there are services for every kind of fetish. If you wish to order something that's not on the menu, you may call for Ms. Hudson and ask her about your fantasy." The shaking of his voice was hard to hide, as were his trembling fingers.

"Oh we already discussed what we want. For now we'll just have a VERY good look at you!" The blonde licked her lips, making her friends laugh. All three women were blushing, but Tyler's blush was the deepest.

He didn't get why women did that, why would they blush and cover their mouths when it was he that would be stripping and embarrassed? That had happened with Linda and Francesca, too. Regardless, he began dancing to sensual music, he was stiff and awkward but better than the first time. His trembling fingers undid his red and black tie, the redhead made some signs with her hands for him to throw it at her. He did, she grinned and sniffed it, offering it for her nervous brunette friend to do the same.

He sniffled, the ravenous eyes that were looking at him were in some ways worse than the eyes of Francesca and Linda. He was being looked at as a piece of meat, at least through Linda's teasing and bullying he felt like she knew he was a person. He wiped a couple of nervous tears and this time decided to remove his shoes and socks next. The redhead only showed interest in the socks, which she once again sniffed before offering them to her friends. When it came time to undo the buttons of his shirt, he openly sobbed and did his best to wipe his face with his sleeves before he lost them. That is when the redhead stood and got on the platform with him.

"Aww, you're so nervous little man... here, let me help you..." she cupped his head between her hands and kissed his trembling lips. Then she undid the buttons herself while Tyler merely stood, tense and with clenched fists, looking at the wall behind the couch. He knew she was done when he felt her run her index finger down his chest and circled his navel. She then slid off the shirt and found the wet patches near the cuffs, sniffing and licking them before throwing it to the brunette.

"Do you want me to help you with your shorts, too, sweetie?" the redhead asked, pinching his chin and forcing eye-contact.

"I... I don't need help miss, but... but you're free to... free to... free to strip me yourself if you want." Tyler knew what to say but really wished he could run out the door.

"Well, if you say so!" The redhead sat on the table's edge as she groped his groin and looked for the button and the zipper of his shorts. "We did order a boy, right? I can't feel anything here!" she said while lowering them, leaving him only in his pure white cotton briefs.

"Y..yes miss, I am a boy..." Tyler crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He could feel the cold air but most uncomfortably, their sharp stares ogling his exposed, milky inner thighs. He wished he could use his hands to cup his groin to make himself feel that tiny bit of protection, but he knew it would get him more mockery or worse, into trouble with Mrs. Hudson. So he sniffled and stifled a whimper as he forced his hands to rub his arms and endure the glares on his barely covered privates.

"Really? I can't see any bulge at all!" The blonde sitting at the couch said. Even Tyler’s ears were bright red now, buzzing and burning as a couple more tears streamed down his hot cheeks.

"That's why boys are so wonderful," the redhead said. "Forgive us, We've only been with a couple of boys before and they were older. You're our first tween." She winked at him and at her blonde friend. "And actually she has only seen men naked before... with their big and hairy willies. Yours isn't like that, is it?" she pointed at the brunette, and then her hand rubbed his knee.

"N...no miss, it's not." Tyler said. “It’s… Ah!” he gasped when he felt her hand rising and caressing the baby fat of his inner thighs. He shuddered when her fingers moved on to the thin fabric of his briefs right between his legs, looking for and locating his tiny ball pouch. He tensed every muscle as she groped the little eggs.

"So? How is it? What does a preteen boy's cock look like?" the redhead said, stopping her fondling and instead tracing a circle around his testicles.

"It's... it's... small and... I have no hair." Tyler said while two tears fell on his client’s inquisitive hand, making her smile and wipe them on his last piece of clothing. 

"Really? Well, we shall have to take a closer look at your tweener wiener, won't we?!" The redhead unceremoniously tugged down his briefs, as they crossed his knees the boy instinctively glued them together but he couldn’t do anything to stop the exposure of his bald groin to the room.

Her friends gasped then giggled. "It's really tiny!" said the brunette. "I can't believe this is what men look like before they turn into pigs!"

Tyler was supposed to treat them to a hip-swaying dance the moment his genitals are uncovered but he couldn't do much else than cover his reddened face with his hands and try to imagine he was elsewhere. He tried to stop crying but he failed to control himself.

The redhead tugged at his tiny flaccid penis with two fingers, it really wasn't big enough to be held with much else. "Now, go say hi to my friend Esther, the one with brown hair..." she kissed Tyler's inner thigh, causing him to jolt and uncover his face. He obeyed and stood in front of the brunette. He saw the redhead sniffing his briefs as she also handed them to Esther.

"Hi miss Esther..." it took his entire willpower to prevent his hands from covering himself. Especially as he saw her lustful gaze fall upon him after inhaling deeply on the fabric of his briefs.

"Hi, my sweet marshmallow fluff." Esther blew him a kiss, licked the briefs' inner side and passed it on to the blonde.

"Do you know why we're here?" the redhead asked.

"No," Tyler shook his head and wiped his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"It's Esther's birthday today... and do you know what she caught her husband doing one week ago?"

Tyler shook his head again.

"Cheating! She caught him cheating on her. Can you believe that?" the redhead said.

"Cheating? Like with a game?" Tyler asked.

"Aw," the blonde cooed. "I knew tweens would be the sweetest. They're old enough to be embarrassed by sex by still so innocent."

Esther leaned forward to kiss his hot cheek and run her knuckles through his tender boy bits.

"Yeah," the redhead giggled. "Anyway, that's not important, Esther needs to blow off some steam, and frankly all of us do. What better way to do that than making a boy cry his eyes out? Come on, on to the bdsm table."

Most of Tyler's shame was now replaced by fear. "M...miss what are we doing?"

"We ordered the BDSM session number 2 with some extras. You think you're crying now? Just wait until we're done with you. You'll be one snotty, drooling, whimpering mess. Go on..." the redhead slapped his rear, making him yelp.

Tyler sat on the cold metal surface and lied on his back. The shame from having his young hairless body surrounded by the women was now secondary to the terrifying fact that he'd be at their mercy for any number of horribly painful punishments. And now, Francesca wasn't around to protect him. His mouth went dry and the smell of the women's perfume surrounded him as the giggling trio grabbed his arms and secured them to the table above his head.

The room grew relatively quiet, with only Tyler's high-pitched breathing noises. After a few seconds of enjoying the view of quivering preteen flesh, Esther leaned over his face and looked into his teary eyes. Saying nothing she kissed his shaky lips, once, then twice, biting his bottom lip. She poured some warm oil all over his chest and belly, running her fingertips all over his torso, seductively tracing paths around his velvety skin. Stimulating his nipples, then going lower, then his nipples again, and then getting as far as his hairless pubic mound, dangerously close to his wrinkly penis. As scared as he was, this kind of touch was very arousing, and it did not take long before his willy twitched and grew in size. The brunette had gotten an erection out of him, maybe not a full one, but it did make his penis stand up on its own.

She looked down and smiled, Tyler was still shaking from both fear and cold. "Don't worry baby boy, we'll get you nice and warm in a minute," Esther said. With zero warning she took a riding crop from her friend and slapped the boy's erection. Tyler immediately bent his legs and reeled.

"Aaah! Ow! That hurts so much!" he screamed and pulled on his wrist restraints.

The two other women seized his girly legs and tied them to the table with metal cuffs. Esther pinched his cheeks and forced his mouth open as she slid in a perforated ball gag and secured it. "You're so noisy and that was just the first strike, god it's gonna feel so good to make one of you pigs suffer." She struck a nipple next, the boy winced and cried out. If he ever intended to swallow some yelps or whimpers, the open gag on his mouth wouldn’t let him, even the tiniest noise would find a way out now.

"My turn!" the redhead dug her painted nails deep into the inner thigh of his left leg and dragged them down. Tyler wailed and futilely pulled on all of his bonds, tears now running freely, clouding his vision. Red raised welts and some blood were left behind by her assault.

A loud buzzing sound scared the boy enough to stop his squealing for one second. The blonde was holding an electric baton and making a terrifying arc travel between the two electrodes at the tip. Tyler tried his best to slide or roll away, even moving the table a little bit, but he couldn't stop the cackling woman from shocking him on his belly. He screamed so loudly his throat hurt. That's when he felt another whip from the riding crop on his tender ball-sack, and then the redhead's nails on that same scrotum. By the time he was shocked a second time in his right leg, snot was bubbling out of his nose and his entire face was tear-stained.

"Aw look, poor little baby..." the onslaught stopped with the redhead's voice. It would've been a relief except she was pointing out how Tyler had lost control of his bladder amidst the agony. The boy's now flaccid penis was peeing on his pubic mound, his belly and even down his scratched balls, making them burn some more.

Tyler's heavy sobs and mouth-breathing were again the main sounds in that room as the women sat back and enjoyed their work. After a minute of watching the boy squirm and struggle with the slowly fading pain of the whips and scratches, Esther got close to his messy face again and caressed his slimy cheek.

"This was fun sweetheart, I feel lighter already, like a huge burden is off my shoulders. Thank you!" She then slapped him with the back of her hand, making him yelp.

They watched him for some time and then they left. He was left alone, bound and gagged, crying softly until Mrs. Hudson entered the room. She coldly undid his restraints and grunted at the pee puddle in the table and the floor.

"Get yourself cleaned up then make sure to leave this place spotless. You have another client in one hour. Don't be late, believe me you don't want me punishing you," she said as she took off Tyler's ball gag.

The boy took his shower, shaking, praying that the next client wouldn't be as cruel. The soap on his scratched skin was like acid, but he pulled through and soon he was cleaning his pee with several paper towels and bleach. When Mrs. Hudson came to inspect his work, he had already gotten dressed again. He was still sniffling and cleaning up a few tears here and there.

"Normally I'd yell at you to pull yourself together for your next client. But you're lucky this time, the next one won't mind if you're still crying. In fact, she paid extra for a boy with injuries who was still in pain." Mrs. Hudson said.

Tyler froze, was it going to be another evil woman trying to hurt him? He nearly broke down and begged for mercy but he managed to just nod and head to the backroom while he waited. He had a hard time finding a comfortable position in the sofa, the electric shocks had given him the most nightmarish cramps and the scratches from the redhead had even reached his bum and they still burned. He had barely found a way to rest with minimal pain when he was called again.

He walked into the VIP room again and briefly met the gaze of a 45 year old woman, she was sitting in a black dress and her blue eyes gave Tyler a terrifying chill. She must have noticed how scared he was because she immediately gave him a warm smile and gently patted the empty spot next to her. The boy, slightly more confident, hurried his pace and sat.

"W-welcome miss, my name is Tyler, I will be..."

"Shhh... shhh... shhh" she put one finger over his lips. "Hi Tyler, I'm Maria. Let's skip any rehearsed lines, okay?" She placed both palms on the sides of his small head and combed his blond hair backwards with her fingers. "You have his eyes," she said.

"Who's eyes, miss?" Tyler gulped.

The woman smiled. "My son's. He was about your age... but he had a darker shade of hair... and..." she tenderly and slowly pecked at his cheekbones with her finger, making him blink each time. "And he had... little freckles, which you don't. But that's okay."

"Is... is your son okay?" Tyler asked with nervous eyes.

"No... we were in a car crash... he died in my arms," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, miss Maria," Tyler said.

"Thank you, Tyler, you're as sweet and kind as he was. I've had many years to mourn him, but there's one thing that still bothers me. It's that feeling of powerlessness, when you hold a fragile little life in your hands and there's nothing you want more than to make it feel better, but you can't and you lose it anyway... Tyler, can you help me? Can you let me hold you and make you feel better? Make you feel good even?"

Tyler sighed with great relief, she wasn't another cruel woman at least. "Yes... yes, of course miss." He was about to cuddle next to her but she stopped him.

"Can I ask that you take off your clothes anyway?" The woman's words stunned him. "Please, I promise I'll take care of your little body... I just want to look at it, cherish it, love it, feel its warmth... know that it is alive." She was suddenly nervous herself.

"It's okay miss, this is my job..." Tyler calmed her down.

He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to being seen naked, much less touched naked, but because this was his third time and the woman was kind, it was a lot less distressing. He started with his shoes and socks as they were the easiest to remove while sitting down; the woman patted his head as he did so. He then undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers still trembled but it was a lot less noticeable now. He felt the woman's hand on his tiny shoulders as he took care of the button in his shorts and stood up to let them down. Then he blushed intensely as he slid down his briefs and let them sit atop the pile of clothes on the floor.

The woman's hands hugged his belly and pulled him to sit next to her lap. She cradled his head with one arm and ran her other hand all over his hairless body, being careful for now to avoid the swollen bits and the reddened ridges of his previous session. "You're so beautiful and innocent. Who could ever do this to you?" She lovingly caressed the boy's cheek with the back of her hand to pick up the one tear he'd shed so far. "I'll make you feel better, but is it okay if I just feel your heart beating for a little bit?"

Tyler felt draped in love and affection, this was the most hypnotizing feeling he'd ever experienced. He didn't speak but he did nod, as he closed his eyes and breathed out the most satisfied sigh. He felt her warm hand on the center of his soft chest and his whole body went limp. He wasn't sure how long they spent like this, he may or may not have dozed off, but eventually he did feel her hand slide down his belly and onto his thigh. A kiss on his forehead and another on his nose made him open his eyes.

"These look like they hurt..." she touched one of the red ridges, Tyler recoiled and whimpered. "Sorry, sorry, baby. There there, I promise I'll be gentler..." She took her purse and looked through to find an unlabeled cream container. "I make these myself, with herbs gathered from my garden," she opened it and dipped her fingertips. "I'll help with the swelling and it's a natural fighter of bacteria, I promise it won't burn at all." She barely touched the welts and scratches now, Tyler still tensed the muscles around her fingers but the care and affection he felt overpowered any mild pain. She lovingly worked all over his injuries and left the ones on his little balls and penis for last.

"I'll work on these bits now, I'll be even more careful, don't worry..." she began to rub his little reddened sack. Tyler felt embarrassed yet loved, he didn't even fuss when she slowly pushed one of his legs to give her more open space to work with. The delicate scrotum felt hotter than normal, and so did the silky skin of his penis. Her gentle strokes were effective in giving him an erection. She felt Tyler becoming tense and saw him redden his face some more. "It's alright my sweet boy," she kissed his lips. "Relax and let it get as hard as it wants to, let me make you feel really good..."

She kept stroking the little rod with her fingers, being careful not to go too far and stretch his foreskin too much. As the mother of a boy she had done her due diligence and read up on male anatomy, she could tell Tyler was still too young to peel his glans completely. She kissed him again, keeping up her rhythm, she heard him moan and smiled. As soon as she saw him breathe faster she sped up, too. Images of Linda laughing and the three women hurting him suddenly invaded Tyler's mind, actually making his penis soften. Sensing that something was wrong, the woman stopped and cupped his cheek.

"What's wrong? Your little face suddenly showed me pain..." she asked him, looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, I just suddenly had bad thoughts..." Tyler said. With his little penis slowly deflating under her touch, he felt a wave of embarrassment and looked away.

"Alright, let's do this," she used her thumb to rub around the cheek she was cupping. "Try looking at me honey, look into my eyes the whole time and stay here with me. That way you won't think of anything else other than the here and now."

"O...okay..." Tyler looked at her nervously.

She smiled at him. "Do your best, ok?"

The boy nodded as she took his semi-erect penis between her index and middle finger and shook it from side to side. The movement quickly returned the blood flow and re-hardened the preteen's dicklet. She resumed her strokes and once again kept her pace with his breathing, his cherubic eyes looking at her were a very nice addition this time. When the boy's back arched and he suddenly inhaled, she knew she had finally done it. To her surprise she felt him shudder as a few spurts of clear precum moistened her fingers. She looked and his willy was dripping fluid down one side, and several drops had jumped all the way to just under his navel. With a grin, she licked her own fingers and tasted the boy's essence, then she gently laid him on the sofa as she positioned herself between his legs and licked him clean. With each passing of her tongue he moaned and shivered, but the faint smile on his face when she was done let her know those were out of pleasure.  
\----  
\----  
Back home, Tyler opened the front door and he was received by his older sister standing in his way.

"Tyler, how was your day?" She asked gently.

"Don't want to talk," Tyler tried getting past her right side.

"Tyler, we have to talk," Melanie said, grabbing his arm.

"Fuck you, Melanie," Tyler twisted and pulled his arm free before running upstairs and slamming his door shut again.

Melanie was left stunned, she looked at her mom and dad who had witnessed the whole thing from the dinner table, they were equally without words.

"What is wrong with him? Should we be calling a professional psychologist?" she asked them.

"No, just give him space," her father said.

"He might just be going through a phase, let's give it time," the mother said.

"I don't think this is normal, he was never violent before and never used such language," Mel said.

"We will talk to him. You just give him some breathing room, if you get too close you might make it worse like yesterday." The father said.


	4. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has his worst day yet in Christmas Eve.

Yet another terrible day at work passed; Tyler had been given three clients that day. Two of them had tortured him with whips and canes. One of those also got special permission with Mrs. Hudson present to sterilize and poke him with thin needles. The third client didn't hurt him but it wasn't a comforting one either, just a typical woman looking for a strip-tease, a body rub and a massage. 

Melanie had learned to keep her distance when he got home at night, but she still tried to greet him and talk. "Hey Tyler, how are you?"

"Bad, don't ask," he said as he tried to sit and eat this time.

"Okay, is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can shut your mouth," Tyler answered.

"Tyler," his father intervened. "If you don't want to talk to your sister, just tell her, but don't be rude."

The boy took a bite of his hot-dog and chewed, ignoring his father. His mother was away having dinner with some of her friends from work. 

"Ty," Melanie sighed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I haven't seen you happy since... actually since even before school ended and you started working..."

Tyler pushed his plate away, leaving a half-eaten hot dog and stood up. "Why can't you listen! Leave me alone! I don't want your help! Stupid bitch!" 

His father slammed the table with his fist. "Tyler!" this time the man followed the boy upstairs while Melanie cried at the table. He stopped the boy from shutting his door just in time. The kid stepped back and tripped over one of his action figures, breaking it. His dad closed the door, while he did so, Tyler picked himself up and sat on an office chair in front of his homework desk, arms crossed.

"I can't tell her anything, and I don't wanna lie to her, and she keeps pushing it!" Tyler grumbled.

"Then tell her you don't want to talk, insist that you don't want her help, but stop attacking her," his father said.

"She won't listen otherwise!" Tyler argued.

"I'm not going to tell you this again. Your aggression is making her suspicious. If you insult her again, I will tan your hide, you hear me?!" His dad said.

Tyler laughed and cried. "Tan my hide? With like your belt? You think that would hurt more than this!?" He ripped open his shirt and revealed the healing welts from the whips, as well as the bright red bits where the needles were stuck and twisted around.

"Oh, Jesus lord..." his father took his hands to his mouth as he gasped and shook.

Tyler also shook, his lip trembled. "Because I'd rather take your belt every day than go back there one more time, dad." He started bawling. 

His father took him in his arms, he wanted to squeeze his son tightly but he knew that'd hurt him. Instead he was as gentle as possible while they both cried together. "Just until January, son. Just be strong until January, then I'll have enough money to start my own business and then... then with the money we'll be making I'll take you anywhere you want, buy you anything you want... we could go to the set of 'Steel Man' to get you his autograph..."

Tyler didn't answer, he couldn't stop sobbing and crying on his dad's shoulder. They kept hugging for several minutes until the boy calmed down. "Okay dad, I'll do it. I'll stop being mean to Melanie, too, just tell her to leave me alone. I can't lie to her."

"That's my boy," the man said. "I'll get her off your back, don't worry about her anymore."

\---

Some days were better, some were just as bad as 'needle day', as Tyler came to view it in his mind. The better ones had at least one client who was nice to him, the bad ones had zero sympathetic customers, and the worst ones had cruel customers. Tyler had become better at handling the embarrassment of stripping, he could now do it without shaking, but part of him just knew he'd never be able to get through a session without shedding at least one tear of humiliation and blushing like his cheeks were full of Christmas lights. 

On the better days, Tyler would get home and greet his sister with a very subtle smile. Whatever conversation their father had with her had worked. Melanie now only allowed herself to greet him and speak very briefly about things unrelated to Tyler's day like whether he liked the food or if he was going to watch his favorite superhero show on TV. 

On the bad days Tyler would just say 'hi' without making eye-contact. He probably had needed to do plenty of that on such days, while being naked and rubbing his privates all over a woman's belly who laughed and mocked him. 

On the worst days Tyler wouldn't even answer her, he'd just limp like a little zombie straight to his room without even paying attention to dinner. Then he'd either take a final shower, or he'd just go to bed to cry from the pain, physical and emotional, eventually falling asleep. 

Luckily Mrs. Hudson knew that a child's smooth and flawless skin was one of his biggest selling points, so she allowed at least one day for him to heal and recover before letting someone book any session that'd lead to bruising, cuts or scratches. She began inspecting him every day upon arrival to determine the rate at which his injuries were healing and whether or not there were any that needed special attention from their well-paid nurse.

Yet as bad as needle day was, nothing would be worse than the 24th of December. That was the day that scarred him the most, the same day that on any previous year was the most joyful of his life.

\---

"Merry Christmas eve my little money-making twerp," Mrs. Hudson said to Tyler as he entered her office. 

As was usual by then, he took off all of his clothes and stood naked for her inspection. 

"Merry Christmas eve Mrs. Hudson," he said in sadder than usual tone.

She looked closely at his chest, his groin, and even spread his ass cheeks. Her hands weren't far behind her gaze, making sure there were no tender or swollen spots. 

"You're immaculate, I love how quickly children heal. I think you're ready for another rough session, a real rough one. Good thing, too, because we always get the craziest clients these days," she cackled.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Crazy? How crazy? And how rough? Please miss... I don't want to be hurt today."

"Tough shit, kid. No servant gets it easy today. Clients can be suicidal, and they think that gives them permission to kill someone before they off themselves. Don't worry, we have security guards stationed outside each door and watching the cameras. 99% of the time they stop any crazy clients before they do something stupid."

Tyler took a few steps back, he wanted to run out the door but Mrs. Hudson had taken his clothes in her arms and walked behind her desk. "99%? B-but m-miss, what happens the 1%?"

"Well, they don't stop them in time, genius boy. Don't worry, I've been in charge of this place for ten years and had a little more than two-thousand servants come and go... only around 20 or 24 have gone away in body bags."

"No, no, no, miss, please I don't want to die," Tyler cried.

"No sane person does, little boy, but this is your job and your job comes with risks. Your daddy should've read those when he signed your contract. We'll do our part to keep you safe, but if it's your time then it's your time. Now get dressed in that little elf costume and go wait in the back room."

Knowing how futile it was to protest and plead to that stone-hearted woman, Tyler took the costume from a nearby table and got dressed. He waited in the back room as instructed. A man in a green speedo that had a red bow and little bells hanging from the front looked at the tearful boy and sat next to him. A mane of pure-black curly hair fell down his toned, tanned shoulders.

"Hey, Tyler, right?" he gently laid an arm around his tiny back, he had a thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah," he cleaned his face and looked at him.

"I'm Luis, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Tyler giggled.

"Really? This what you Canadians call fine?" he wiped a pooling tear from Tyler's eye with his thumb.

"Ah," Tyler squeaked in surprise, then he nervously chuckled. "I guess I'm not fine, but it can't be helped."

"Come on, tell old Luis what is on your mind," he shook the boy very gingerly, an impressive show of restraint considering his powerful arms.

"Mrs. Hudson said that I'm ready for another rough session and that I might get crazy clients today that might try to kill me."

"Oh, that is true and yet... also not true," Luis said. "It is true that we get some loco clients these days. But that is why we do extra screening for newcomers and we post extra security guards outside every room."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Hudson said that sometimes we can still get killed, like 24 people have died before..."

Luis shook his head. "No way little man... you think Mrs. Hudson gets her hands on beautiful little chavales like you so easily? It takes a lot of strategy and risk to get one of you angelitos working for her. And you make her a LOT of money, a LOT more than what she's paying you, believe me. So she's not gonna let ANYONE hurt you in any way that would stop you from working. So far all of the dead have been us, adultos. We're the ones who should worry these days."

"You really think she cares that much about me? She lets me walk home alone at night..."

"Is that what you think? Oh my little guy, you're so naive. Long before she even showed herself to you, Mrs. Hudson and her guys had been following you, observing you, and listening to you. And believe me they haven't stopped now. She knows when you get home and when you're on your way here. She just doesn't tell you because she doesn't want you to know how valuable you are to her. Oh, and so you don't feel threatened by her spies."

"That's... also scary... is she going to stop spying on me when I stop working here?"

"Probably. It costs money to spy on someone, and if you're no longer going to make her any, she won't bother."

"Oh, I-I see, thank you mister Luis, I feel a little better but..." Tyler allowed himself to snuggle up to the man's firm and sculpted chest.

"But?"

"Now I'm worried about you," the boy looked up at him.

Luis smiled down. "You're sweet, hijo, don't worry about me, I've been working here for six years and I've learned to handle violent clients."

A man in a suit knocked and opened the door. "Luis, your party of four is here."

The Spaniard playfully shook Tyler and rubbed his shoulders. "Showtime for me. You do your best, you're stronger than you think, yes? And if it gets hard in there, just think of the sweet sweet dinero you're making... it's triple for these days. You can tell your papi or mami to buy you a big present with it."

"Yeah," Tyler smiled and wiped his eyes. "Be careful!" 

Luis winked, tapped on his biceps and gave him the thumbs-up while crossing the door to the hall.

Tyler closed his eyes and took a small nap, but he was startled by the sound of a box being put in front of him by a man in a suit. 

"Get in there, boy, your first clients are here," the man said.

It was a large gift box, empty inside, just big enough for him to crawl into and stay in fetal position. Tyler was terrified of what awaited him but he knew better than to disobey. Once the lid closed and he was left in total darkness, he felt himself get lifted off the table and taken somewhere else. 

"Here's your present, ladies, please enjoy..." he heard a muffled voice say after he was set down. After that he heard giggling, squeals and some clapping. 

"Let's see what we got, girls!" he heard a young woman's voice. 

Suddenly the lid was lifted and he had to squint his shiny blue eyes as they adapted to the strong light of the VIP rooms. The faces he saw were just as surprised as his. It was one of his teachers at school, two obese sisters from his classes, and the girls' mother. 

"Tyler? Is that really you?" the teacher said.

"Miss Janewood... how... why?" the boy was shocked. Once again he was paired with women and girls that he knew from school.

"Well isn't this poetic?" the fat mother intervened. "Miss Janewood suggested we come here to help my girls recover their self-esteem after the boys pulled that cruel prank on them..."

Tyler knew what she was referring to: near the end of the school year a bunch of boys waited for them outside with buckets of loose mud. Right as the obese girls came out they were splashed with the filth as the entire schoolyard, including Tyler, laughed at them. The boys responsible for the prank were harshly punished, but Tyler and the rest of the children who merely laughed or made mocking pig sounds weren't. 

"But.. but I wasn't a part of that!" Tyler protested while he knelt, most of his body in his skimpy green elf costume was inside the box. 

"But you laughed at us!" said one of the girls.

"Yes, I was very disappointed Tyler, you're usually a quiet, sensitive sweet boy but that day you were laughing so hard you were on the floor," miss Janewood said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I know it was wrong and cruel but I couldn't control myself..." Tyler said.

"Well, then you'll understand if my girls can't control themselves either when they see your little peepee, right?" the mother said.

The girls laughed and high-fived each other as Tyler blushed and buried his face in his hands. This felt as bad as his first time; what little stripping practice and confidence he had gained was suddenly gone in the face of this crowd.

"Please don't make me do this, I beg you." Tyler said.

"Oh no, I promised my girls I'd get them their confidence back for Christmas, and I'm gonna do just that! Get up, boy!" The fat mother said.

"I'd do as she says, Tyler, you don't know how dangerous an angry mother can be," Miss Janewood said while she combed her own gray hair with her hand and licked her lips.

Yeah, I really don't, Tyler thought. After all, where was his mom? She hadn't gotten angry and defended him once since he started this cruel line of work.

His elf costume consisted of a green santa hat with a jingle bell at the tip. His ears had a latex extension glued to them. His chest piece was a green shirt so short it could barely be called a shirt at all, it left his navel uncovered and it came down just shy of covering the end of his rib-cage. On his waist was a tiny green skirt, which ran just halfway down his thigh. A set of special pure-white briefs was under the little skirt, they were special because at either side they were held by a string tied into a bow knot, making them easy to take off. Finally he had long white socks under a pair of fluffy brown boots. 

The boy stood, his arms crossed and looking at the floor, and he stepped out of the gift box. Ms. Janewood set the box aside as all eyes were quick to fall and examine every inch of his exposed pale pink skin. He could smell the sweat mixed with perfume from the girls, feel the cold air pocking his soft flesh and hear how everyone in the room was breathing faster than normal. At that moment he thought he'd prefer a violent crazy bitch than to show even one more inch of skin to the ravenous eyes all around him.

"Leave your hat on, and your booties on, you look really cute. But other than that... come on girls, let's enjoy the show," the mother took her daughters into each of her arms and sat on the sofa really close to Tyler's platform. Ms. Janewood soon followed.

"Julie, Lauren... I'm so sorry I laughed," Tyler said.

"Sorry won't save you now, little boy!" One of the girls said.

"Yeah! We're seeing your weenie no matter what!" The sister said.

"I know," Tyler answered with pooling tears. "I will strip... but I do mean it, I'm sorry."

The boy took off his shirt and showed his nipples, he had to stop himself from covering them with his arm. This really was just as bad as his first time. If he was struggling with shame at this point, he knew he was in for a hellish session.

"Tyler, you're just as lovable as ever," Ms. Janewood said. "I hope this teaches you a lesson, to never stomp on a girl's self-worth ever again."

"I hope it scars the little twerp forever," the mother said. "How dare he laugh at MY girls..."

A zipper held his skirt around his waist, he dragged it down and let the green cloth open and fall off. The girls clapped and the obese mom rubbed her hands together. She stood up and put her big hands around his skinny thighs.

"Where's the little tent, little boy? Aren't you excited that four girls are going to see your peepee?" she asked.

"N... no... miss, I'm not," Tyler wiped his left eye.

"Aw, is the poor little boy scared, then?" she asked.

"Yes, miss, I'm really scared."

"So you really don't want to show us your peepee?" the woman said, rubbing his flat belly.

"No miss, I'd rather not. I'm really scared and embarrassed," he said quaking under her touch.

"Alright, maybe he really did learn his lesson, what do you think, girls?"

"No way! We came here to see a naked boy!" Lauren said.

"And do things to his willy!" Julie said.

The mother shrugged, "Gotta do what the crowd demands, kid." 

She pulled the strings on the bow knots holding the underwear together and let it fall off. Tyler immediately gripped both of his arms, clenched his teeth and curled his toes. The laughter from the girls was bad enough but the mother's deep cackles were the worst, on top of it she wiggled his penis and testicles around with her fingers. Even Ms. Janewood was covering her mouth and blushing. A tear rolled down Tyler's cheek but he couldn't clean it, he had to keep his arms crossed and holding on to his undeveloped biceps to stop himself from covering up.

"I guess it's true what they say," the mother stopped laughing after a few seconds. "Bullies do have tiny dicks, I didn't think it'd be THIS tiny, though!" she mockingly flipped his penis around with her index finger again.

"It's so different than in porn videos!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, even the 18 year olds are so much bigger! Can he really grow that much in 8 years?" Julie said.

Ms. Janewood was slightly surprised. "You girls have been looking at such things already?"

"It's 2016 and every kid has a phone, what kid hasn't seen some naughty videos?" the mother said.

"Parental controls, Gertrude, they exist" Ms. Janewood said.

"What? And deny my daughters their curiosity? It seems every boy since there were naughty magazines has found one way or another to look at naked women. It's time we did the same thing. Aren't you on board? Bringing them here was your idea, after all." Gertrude said.

"Sure, I'm just worried that looking at porn will teach them to accept being objectified at such a young age." Janewood said.

"Don't worry miss Janewood, we only like femdom," Lauren said.

"So we know exactly what we want to do with this boy!" Julie said.

Tyler had just been standing on the platform, swaying his hips and holding on to his arms. Just waiting for this nightmare to pass. He sniffled a few times until his nose was too stuffed up and started breathing through his mouth. 

"So let's not keep the poor little boy waiting then! What do you want to start with, girls?" Gertrude asked.

"Get him in the 'gynecologist patient' position!" Julie said.

"Attagirl," Gertrude said. 

She grabbed the boy's arm and led him to where the bdsm table would normally be, except this time it had been replaced by a special gynecologist's examination chair. It had two padded resting places for his knees and they extended down his calves, to keep his legs wide open and lifted away while he sat. This would keep give ample access to his groin, his perineum and his anus. What made the chair special is that it had restraints on the armrests and the knee-rests. Tyler sat on it, already sweating nervously, but he didn't fight back when the woman started placing his limbs on their respective places and locking them there. 

Tyler meekly directed his eyes to Ms. Janewood, she seemed to be busy touching herself under her dress. They say that a boy's first love is his mother and the second is his teacher. Well that was his beloved teacher; having a clear view of his delicate limp genitals, his anus, and his crying face; masturbating herself, even licking her lips from time to time. He whined and looked away, feeling like his little heart had been stabbed by her hungry eyes.

He heard the mini-fridge close and saw the girls walking up to him with two vanilla cream frozen ice-pops.

"We're going to play a fun little game," Julie said.

"It's called 'can he keep it up?'" Lauren said.

"It's a competition with our mom," Julie said.

"We'll try to keep your willy soft, like it is now," Lauren cupped his flaccid penis and balls, making him squeak and jump in the chair.

"And I will try to give you a stiffy, so you can think about us every time your little dirty thing gets hard," Gertrude said.

"But mom has to be careful, 'cause if she makes you cum, you'll go soft really fast!" Lauren said.

"We'll go for ten minutes, when the time's up, we'll check to see if you're hard or soft. If you're hard, mom wins, and mom gets to pick what we do next, and she's reaaaaly mad at you. If you're soft... we get to pick, and we promise we'll pick something that won't make you be tied up... we won't even touch you!" Julie said.

Tyler nodded with shiny eyes, still having to breathe through his mouth thanks to the snot clogging up his nose. 

"Ms. Janewood! Time!" Lauren asked.

"Aaand... go!" the masturbating woman stopped just enough to set her phone's timer.

"Ah!" Tyler whimpered and winced. 

The girls had immediately gone to work, rubbing the white vanilla creamsicles on his nipples, the melting milky liquid rolled down his hot pale pink skin, making him shiver. Gertrude then took a vibrating egg and began rubbing it on his sleeping dickie, she snorted when she saw her thumb was bigger than the tween's member. Even though Tyler was suffering and cold, the massage brought bloodflow to the area, and the tiny little floppy skin tube began to twitch and grow. By now, the trails of cream began to roll down his groin and drip from his testicles and his spongy curved weiner. To compete against the cold, Gertrude licked off the sweet vanilla beads, which had mixed up with Tyler's genitalia sweat. She didn't want to admit it but the boy's skin tasted like pure divine innocence. She wished she could collect the dripping milk and re-freeze with Tyler's added flavor.

Gertrude's hot tongue and the occasional suckle on his semi-erect penis was too much stimulus for the boy to resist. He soon found himself fully erect on the fat woman's face. He was still struggling and whimpering from every icy touch on his chest, neck, cheeks, and hairless armpits, but the woman was clearly in the lead. That is when the girls each pulled a popular bdsm toy: the pinwheel. A little metal roller fitted with dozens of spikes ending needle-like points. The brought them up to Tyler's conflicted face and showed them off.

"We hear boys are real babies for needles, so this ought to bring down your willy, what do you think?" Julie said.

"We even kept them on ice just for you!" Lauren showed him two tall glasses filled with ice cubes.

"N... no!" Tyler could not say much else before they began to ruthlessly roll the spikes all over his tender skin. He cried and pulled on his limbs, but they were securely held. "Please, stop!" snot now flowed out of his nose and tears down his cheeks. Gertrude's attention on his little rod was now on the background, as she noticed that even when she introduced the tip of her tongue under his wrinkly foreskin hoodie his erection was leaving her.

"This isn't over yet, girls!" Gertrude pulled out a prostate massager and quickly lubed it up. She looked at Tyler's anus, the cream from the ice-pops circled it before dripping from his plump glutes. Without warning she penetrated him, making him raise his hips and wail. She pressed on its wide base, making sure the adult-sized toy found the child's tiny prostate gland.

Tyler for the first time felt violated and tortured simultaneously. The invader on his bum made him feel pressure under his shrinking willy, making it twitch again. Very quickly, Gertrude took it between her fingers and shook it from side to side until it went from jelly-like to stiff again. She pulled back his foreskin down mid-glans, that was as far as it could stretch, and sucked on his exposed head, making Tyler squeal. 

Tyler screamed so much that he blew snot down his cheeks, around his lips and down his chin. For a moment his nose was cleared, he could smell himself, his sweat mixed in with the cream of the ice-pops that still assaulted him together with the pinwheels. He was sure even Ms. Janewood could smell his scent all the way to the couch, and for some reason this made him all that more ashamed, he knew he was being scrutinized with every sense. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to be looked at, he didn't want his mewling to be heard, he didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be smelled and he certainly hated being tasted... he wished he could run away to the deep woods and live the rest of his days as a hermit.

The vibrator squeezing his immature prostate and Gertrude's stimulating fingers made him dribble some precum drops; they became trapped under the constant pull and push of the foreskin and some air was mixed in, turning it into clear bubbly goo and then a white foamy ooze. The woman noticed and greedily licked and sucked it all off. Tyler's muscles gave up and he could no longer try to instinctively break free to escape from the pinwheels' hellish touch, now he just shuddered under their prickly tips and whimpered.

"Ten seconds!" Ms. Janewood announced. 

Seeing their mom lick a fully erect cocklet, the girls used their plan C and poured the ice cubes from their tall glasses all at once on Tyler's belly. They flowed down to his genitals and almost hit their mother's face. Tyler screamed, futilely trying to close his shivering legs. 

"That's time!" Ms. Janewood said.

Everyone looked down at Tyler's weiner and saw a swollen yet floppy, shrinking member. Gertrude pulled out the prostate massager, making the boy flinch and his penis wobble.

"We win, mom!" Lauren said.

"Oh well, clever girls..." Gertrude said. "I'll tell you one thing though, I would've beat your asses right here if that ice had hit my face."

The girls laughed and looked at the exhausted, crying mess on the chair.

"You ready for the next game, pretty boy?" Lauren said.

"Can... can I..." Tyler feared the worst, but he knew it couldn't be helped now. The cold, the muscle effort and the constant stimulation had exerted pressure on his bladder. "Can I please use the restroom first? It's right there on the back of those panels, I promise I'll be back quick."

The girls looked at each other and smirked. 

"Number one or number two?" Julie asked.

Tyler shed one humiliation tear and spoke softly. "N... number one..."

"Then that's easy! Just go here," Lauren held one of the now-empty glasses under his fully flaccid penis. She pressed the cold edge against the valley between his dick and his little sack, making sure the little limp thing would hang down inside the container.

Tyler snorted and ground his teeth. "Nooo.... please... please don't do this..." he begged for his last shred of dignity.

"You're wasting our session's time, go here or hold it in. I swear if you pee on us though... Mrs. Hudson will know about it," Lauren said.

Tyler hung his head and closed his eyes as he did his best to relax his bladder muscle. He struggled for a few seconds but he was able to let go at last. The sound of his pee filling the glass made him cringe, and Julie lifted his face and forced him to look at Lauren. When the stream stopped, the girl took away the glass. 

"All done?" Lauren asked.

"Yes..." Tyler said almost in a whisper. 

Julie cleaned the last drops on his dick and foreskin with a paper towel while Lauren left to throw the urine down the toilet. She returned with an evil smirk.

"You're lucky that for our next activity we want you on top of us, kissing us, otherwise I would've made you drink it or splashed it on your face," Lauren said. 

Tyler gulped, he didn't like what he was hearing but so far it seemed better than what he just endured.

"You're going to ride us, little boy," Julie said, showing him a strap-on.

"You'll ride our big cocks until your tiny dick spits!" Lauren said.

"But you won't be able to touch your own dickie, you can only cum from our cocks. And you can't get up until you cum! We have 30 minutes left, so we can play for 20 minutes, if you haven't cum on both of us by then... my mom has a special punishment for you on the last stretch. If you do as we ask, though, you can rest for whatever time is left." Julie said.

"Sound fun?" Lauren asked, cupping Tyler's cheek.

"No..." Tyler said.

"Good! Let's go!" Lauren undid his restraints and beckoned him over to the sofa. Both her and Julie quickly put the strap-ons in place under their skirts, lifting them once they sat. Ms. Janewood and Gertrude sat on the edges, watching the staggering boy walk in shame toward Julie, which he chose first just randomly. She threw him a wet towel for him to clean his snot-covered face.

He had no idea how he'd manage to orgasm. He could rarely do it with normal penis stimulation, now to do it by riding those monster cocks and nothing else was going to be nearly impossible, but he'd have to try his best, there was no other option. Julie rolled up her skirt and then lifted her shirt, exposing her large stomach, and ensuring Tyler's boy package would touch it when he sat on the strap-on. He opened his legs and squatted on the lubricated toy, he had to cover his blushing face with his hands as he slowly descended, penetrating himself. Once his ball pouch reached Julie's stomach, the large girl grabbed his arms and moved them away from his face.

"Kiss me," Julie said to the teary boy.

He wavered but still leaned forward, locking lips with her. The pain in his butt made him whine into her mouth. Feeling his bum impaled and his tongue violated by the girl's own he thought the game was over already; there was no way to stiffen his jiggly bits, much less cum. But then he had a spark of creativity, as long as he wasn't ordered to keep his eyes open, he could close them and imagine anything he wanted. As soon as he tried it, Luis appeared on his mind. He'd never seen it, but the boy was sure the man's penis was at least as big as the strap-on. He did his best to ignore the girl's real body and imagined he was making love to the first co-worker to ever show him tenderness. 

He could smell his cologne and hear his voice. "I love you, my cute angelito..."

Tyler would break up the kiss with Julie to breathe every now and then, as he bounced up and down on her purple penis. Their mouths were slimy with saliva but as long as Tyler could imagine it was Luis and his... he didn't care. His little pecker had finally stiffened, and the more he clenched his anus, the more he could feel the different textures rubbing against the sensitive ring. He didn't pay attention to the clock, but he was sure he still had about half the time and by now he was breathing heavily, feeling the unmistakable pressure at the base of his cocklet. Finally he gasped just a few inches away from Julie's face; his tiny hot stick was spurting clear fluid, leaving four little streams on the girl's stomach.

"Wow, he actually did it," Julie laughed.

"Yeah," Gertrude said. "I think I've figured it out, he's clearly one very gay boy. Who were you thinking about, who was making you his little bitch? Don't think I didn't see your eyes closed."

Tyler was back to reality and the most embarrassed he had been all session. He was still impaled, but his twitching preteen dick was going limp and dragging a string of precum off the girl's skin. "I... I... don't know, I was just... trying really hard..."

"Hm, yeah right," Gertrude said. "Well you have eleven minutes, I'd hurry up if I were you. For your sake I hope it's true that boys can 'reload' really fast," she giggled. 

"Ow," Tyler wasted no time, he got up and painfully released himself from Julie's strap-on. He walked through the sofa to get to Lauren and squatted. He closed his eyes again, but the image of Luis was quickly stolen from him by a hard slap on his cheek.

"I'm the one making love to you," Lauren said. "So look at me, even if I'm looking at your bouncing little dick you keep your eyes open and look at my face..."

That doomed him. No matter how hard he tried, the best he could get was semi-erect, which only added to his embarrassment by having his little pecker waggle around even more. It seemed like an hour to him but the time was finally up. He had shaken loose a few precum drops here and there but clearly never orgasmed. 

"Too bad, little boy," Gertrude said.

"How disappointing," Lauren said.

Gertrude pressed a switch on the stripping platform in front of the sofa and a chain with two steel cuffs on its end descended from the ceiling. "Come on over here boy, quickly."

Tyler once again groaned as he lifted himself off the girl's strap-on and obeyed while shaking nervously. The woman took his little hands and cuffed them on the chain, then she pressed the switch again to lift it up, forcing Tyler to stand on the tips of his fluffy boots. 

"So I had asked Mrs. Hudson what punishment did our little servant fear the most..." Gertrude said. Right on cue, the door opened and in came the woman being talked about with a dreaded plastic box. 

"No... no... NO!" Tyler pointlessly tried to pull on the chain or step back but he just managed to slip and sway back into place. 

"To my surprise, she said you cried the most with these little things... you really are a baby," Gertrude opened Mrs. Hudson's box and revealed it was full of pre-packaged, sterile, acupuncture needles. 

"I'm begging you miss..." Tyler wept. "Help me, Ms. Janewood! Please!" yet the older woman shrugged and didn't move.

"You're lucky your madam cares so much about your skin, if I had you at home I'd use thicker needles... maybe even hooks." Gertrude said.

The fat woman got closer to him, needle in hand. The bawling boy tried to back away again, but again he slid back into place like a pendulum.

"Don't squirm," Mrs. Hudson said. "If your skin is damaged badly because you moved, I'll have to keep you out of work without pay until it heals... and if it scars, I might even fire you."

"Aaaah!" Tyler howled and shook as Gertrude buried the first tip on his left nipple. A tiny drop of blood trickled out.

"That's it, don't sink it further than that," Mrs. Hudson was there to regulate the punishment, but it was still the worst experience for the boy so far. 

"Can I do the next one across?" Gertrude asked, opening another needle and pointing at his right nipple.

"Sure, you can do any needle across as long as it's just on the surface," Mrs. Hudson said.

The woman pierced the tip of his right nipple, making the boy scream hoarsely. Tears blurred Tyler's vision, but he still tried to look at Ms. Janewood, his once favorite teacher, for help. Yet she was furiously masturbating. He was hanging naked, being tortured, screaming and crying, and his teacher was enjoying every second. That hurt almost as much as the two consecutive needles that Gertrude stuck on his belly. For several minutes he'd tremble in anticipation of another burning electric pinch, which is what the needles felt like to him.

"How about some on his boy parts?" Gertrude asked with a grin. Tyler felt a cold wave travel down his spine.

"That's a very fragile area that needs expert hands... lucky for you I'm an expert," Mrs. Hudson. 

"Aw, I wanted to do it myself, but sure, I'll just watch," Gertrude said.

"No... NO! NO! NO!" Tyler kept trying to move and failing over and over. 

Mrs. Hudson grabbed his chin and looked into his leaking eyes. "This part is VERY delicate, if you move and something goes wrong... I'll definitely have to fire you." She took one needle and stuck it across the very upper layer of Tyler's thin scrotum skin. The boy screamed as if he was being stabbed to death. The same thing was done on his foreskin's tip, and he had the same reaction except this time he also bent his knees and hung for a few seconds before whipping them around.

"There, they're stuck on the outermost layer of his skin so you can come and twirl them around or whatever you want," Mrs. Hudson said, stepping down from the platform. 

Gertrude and her girls were laughing while Ms. Janewood appeared to have her third consecutive orgasm. Tyler was sobbing and blubbering gibberish as the fat woman stood next to him. 

"What's the matter sweetie boy? You didn't like your acupuncture session?"

Tyler was bawling too hard to speak, he just shook his head.

"So... you want me to take these off?" Gertrude mockingly thwacked the needle on his left nipple and flicked the one going across his right one. The boy recoiled but he couldn't scream too loudly anymore. "How about these?" She moved the ones on his foreskin and scrotum; he wailed and alternated bending his knees. 

"...weaaase... toooop..." Tyler begged among sobs and laments.

"I don't think I will, you dared laugh at my girls' expense, you will suffer for..."

"Time's up," Mrs. Hudson said. At last, her cold and calculating nature worked for Tyler's benefit; she wouldn't allow any customer one minute longer than what they paid for.

Gertrude sighed, but smirked at the boy anyway. "Too bad, but you know, you'll be seeing my girls next year, and you'll always know they saw you cry your eyes out while your little willy flopped around."

Mrs. Hudson escorted the women and girls out of the room, then turned to the hanging sobbing boy. "A male servant will come pick you up. I'll let you rest for a while before you get cleaned up for your next client."

That's right, this was only Tyler's first session, he couldn't believe the day was just starting. He heard the door open again and a familiar voice.

"Oh no... chiquito... what have they done to you?" Luis said sympathetically. He had some lash marks himself but they didn't seem to bother him at all. 

"Help me..." Tyler blubbered.

"Of course, right away, right away... shh... it's over..." Luis immediately removed all needles and used a key left on the platform to un-cuff him. Tyler fell squarely on his muscular arms, which cradled and carried him like a baby with no trouble at all. He took him to the back room and sat with him on the couch, running his hand through his blond hair and kissing him above the brow.

Tyler kept crying while Luis constantly cleaned him up with a soft towel, until he finally relaxed and the sobs wound down to a halt. "Thank you, Luis."

"Always my pleasure to help," he said.

"Luis... I think I love you..." Tyler ran his tiny hand down the man's abs and he was about to get into his festive speedo when a sculpted, tanned hand, gently but firmly pulled it away.

"Listen, Tyler. I'm not into boys. That doesn't mean I don't love you... I love you too, but... maybe we each play with our own dicks separately?" Luis said.

Tyler was heartbroken for a second but hearing the 'I love you too' eased the pain. He felt disappointed that his fantasy with Luis could not become reality, yet as long as he was able to put his head on the man's firm and warm chest he felt satisfied. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tyler snuggled up to him.

"It's alright, I take it as a compliment," Luis kept stroking his hair and the boy fell asleep.

"Luis, your party of three is waiting for you in room number six," a voice woke Tyler up.

"Alright, seems my time's up," Luis said. "Be strong, okay? Mrs. Hudson will probably set you up with easier clients after this, don't worry."

The other clients weren't easy, but Luis wasn't wrong, they were nowhere near as bad as his first session.

Tyler had to squat on a dildo on the platform in front of five giggling women of ages ranging from 20 to 50. Once his dick was semi-hard, a woman tied a little jingle bell to it and ordered him to keep it jingling until he came. The physical toll on his thigh muscles and the humiliation were bad, but at least he was able to think about Luis again and close his eyes. When he orgasmed the women clapped and cheered, one got up to kiss him on his red cheek and tickle his belly, another swiped her fingertip across his dripping foreskin to taste his juice. He didn't see Luis between clients this time. 

The other session was a single fat woman that tied him up to the bdsm table with his arms lifted above his head, and then poured strawberry syrup from a squirt bottle all over his small body. She started with him lying on his belly and thoroughly tasted his backside, she even lifted up his hips to squirt syrup down his crack and lick around his anus. Then he turned him around and did the same to his front, obviously paying great attention to his hairless little boy bits near the end. 

"Mmmmm! You taste so good!" the woman said, slurping around his inner thighs and preteen testicles. 

The door suddenly opened, Mrs. Hudson entered. "I'm sorry, your session will be fully refunded, but it has to stop now."

"What's going on?" the woman asked. 

"There's been an incident. Like I said, you will be refunded but you must leave, now." Mrs. Hudson said.

The woman complained some but ultimately left mostly satisfied, only a few minutes remained anyway. Mrs. Hudson freed Tyler and beckoned him.

"Come to the back room, don't even get dressed, there's no time," she said.

Tyler was mortified about being naked and covered in sticky red goo but he obeyed. Fifteen male workers were gathered there, Tyler was the only boy that day. He looked for Luis but couldn't see him, and then Mrs. Hudson spoke.

"Many of you already know this, some of you heard it, some of you witnessed it, so there's no point in keeping this a secret. Your co-worker, Luis Sierra, has just been murdered."

Tyler felt as if he had been punched in his belly and fell on his knees. He was shaking and somehow hoping it was a prank so he kept listening.

"His body, and his client's will be disposed of properly. I don't think I need to remind any of you, of the importance of keeping this incident away from the public spotlight, for all of our sakes. I expect none of you to speak of this, even among yourselves, when we open for work in three days. That's right, we'll have to close for the 25th, so the only remaining day with triple pay with be the 31st."

The naked, sticky little boy was shaken off his shock by Mrs. Hudson when every other worker had already left the room.

"Shit happens, little boy, get used to it. Go take a shower, get dressed and go home," she ordered.

The entire walk home he felt numb and lightheaded. When he entered his house, the family could immediately tell this was one of his 'worse days' where they'd expect him to limp to his bedroom without a word. Melanie, however, felt something was even more dreadful that day. Ignoring the past times this went wrong, she stood up and hurried to her brother's side just as he closed the door behind him. Her instinct paid off as he collapsed, she caught him in time and hugged him tightly.

"Tyler, are you okay?" she asked.

"No," the boy whispered. 

"Should we call an ambulance?" she looked at her parents.

"No!" both the mother and father said. They knew any medical examination would likely find some sort of bdsm marks on his little body and that would immediately bring them trouble.

"No.." Tyler also shook his head, he was in too much shock to even cry, he was just trembling and could barely stand.

Melanie sighed and had enough. She put one arm behind his shaking knees and another on his lower back, carrying him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Melanie! Where are you going! What are you doing!" the father said. He was going to stand from the dinner table and follow them but his wife put one hand on his arm.

"We can't go on like this... it's over, let it happen," she said.

Once in Melanie's bedroom, she laid Tyler on her bed and then she closed and locked the door.

"Tyler, you're sure you don't need a doctor? You're shaking, and you're so pale," she stroked his cheek.

"I'm okay... just terrible day..." he said.

Melanie looked over to her desk and took a piece of candy bar she had there. "At least eat this, you need the sugar."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Try, please."

Tyler chewed on the sweet bar and swallowed. Then he looked around the cozy pink room of his big sister and unconsciously felt safe. That is when he started bawling just as hard as when he was being tortured earlier. Melanie held him tight in an iron grip.

"It's okay, you're safe here now. You don't have to tell me anything, but I'd really like to know, because I want to help you, my beautiful little brother. I love you so much, baby brother. I love you..."

\----

Melanie went downstairs to her silent parents. "Tyler's asleep."

"Good, good," her father said.

"And you're going to transfer a quarter of Tyler's earnings to my bank account, I'm taking him on a trip tomorrow."

"What? Where?" her mother asked.

"Somewhere away from you, you monsters!" Melanie burst. "You're lucky he begged me not to say anything, he still loves you after that..." she had to control her anger to avoid yelling and waking Tyler up. "He still wants us to be a family after all of this, so I'm only taking him for a week, see if I can't undo at least some of the damage you already did. And yeah, dad, maybe you won't have a new car on your opening day at the mall but fuck that, you don't deserve it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is at least one more chapter to Tyler's story, but it will require different tags because it is all about his recovery and it's a departure from the pain and darkness that has so far dominated the character's life. As such, the next part(s) will be their own story.


End file.
